Draxer LS (Lego Struggle)
Type: Defense *System: HLS *Piece Count: 40 Stats: *ATK: 4/3 (depends on spin direction) *DEF: 4/5 (depends on spin direction) *END: 3 Bit Beast (BB): Draxer Lego Struggle Draxer Lego Struggle is a black bird. Its feathers are long, black, and have some silver in them. All of it's body (including its wings) except its legs and feet are covered in these feathers. Its feet and claws are made of a hard movable stone like solid. Draxer's element is wind. It has a long beak that has two spikes on the side of it. Its special attack is known as "Struggle Breaker". In which Draxer blows a giant blow of wind that tears the opponent apart. Bit Protecoter (BP): Draxer LS Model This model has a normal clutch. Its desgined like Flazelok LS's version. Its less tight. It can still be spun fast though. It just allows you to be able to launch it slower as well without much of a hassle. Attack Ring (AR): Wing Upper Wing Upper is one of the most interesting ARs. It has a very simple design but surprisingly its a very effective part. In right spin, the wings on the attack ring can create a very good Upper Attack, thus the name Wing Upper. In left spin where the attack ring is more aggressive there is some smash ability. In left spin the 4 teeth are more active. These teeth help to steal spin and are constantly destroying the opponents spin. The only disadvantage to left spin is that the teeth can cause occasional recoil. While in right spin the Wing Upper is supposedly more defensive. The wings can sometimes repel opponent attacks very effectively. However this AR is not very compact which can result in crash outs. Then there's the Upper attack ability which helps this AR to be defensive and violent. Use in Attack Combo *AR: Wing Upper (Draxer LS) *WD: 6 Wide Balance (Dreezo LS) *RC: Wax Flat Core *Spin Direction: Left Use in Defense Combo: *AR: Winged Upper *WD: 8 Wide Tornado *RC: Bearing Sharp Core *Spin Direction: Right Weight Disk (WD): 8 Wide The normal 8 wide. Running Core (RC): Free-Spin Bearing Core This is one of the best RC choices available. It utilizes a defensive type tip with free spinning qualities that cause it to absorb recoil quite easily. The tip also when at an angle will glide across the stadium. It's a quite tall RC which tends to cause some wobbling. However this is rare unless the weight distribution of the other parts puts the weight in the center of the lego bey instead of the outside. In relation to Draxer LS this core is perfect. The height allows the WD to easily defend against lower attacks. Against higher or Upper attacks the AR of Draxer LS in right spin combined with the height results in less defense which can cause crash outs. So while this core allows easier defense against lower attacks, unless the AR is really defensive this may not be the best choice. Though some disadvantages this RC hasn't been outclassed as no other core can reduce recoil like the Free Spin Bearing Core can. Use in Defense Combo: *AR: Round Crusher (Zeiser LS) *WD: SWD 4 Spikes (Hyperion LS)/ 8 Wide Heavy *RC: Free-Spin Bearing Core (Draxer LS) *Spin Direction: either Image Gallery: Wing Upper (Top).JPG|Draxer LS Top 8 Wide.JPG|8 Wide BP; Draxer LS Model.JPG Wing Upper(Bottom).JPG Wing Upper (Top).JPG Free-spin Bearing Core.JPG Draxer LS Bottom.JPG Draxer LS Side.JPG Overall: Although the sometimes poor defense Draxer LS uses height to deflect lower attacks. It uses attack and defense power to deflect higher attacks. The Upper and Smash ability combined with the gliding ability of the RC cause great defense and attack. Although the sliding shoot can't help much, launching at an angle will cause gliding attacks against the opponent. Draxer uses balance type parts with a defensive core to create a great defense type. Category:Lego Beyblades Category:HLS Lego Beyblades Category:Defense Type